Le paquebot de rêve
by NarutoKawaii
Summary: Et si la tragédie du 4 avril 1912 était vu par d'autres yeux que ceux de Jack et Rose, et si ce paquebot vous cachais encore des surprises... Naruto se retrouve sur le Titanic, à coucher en troisième classe à cause d'un pari stupide ou il fera la connaissance de Sasuke, un garçon des rues au caractère bien façonné. Suivez l'histoire de nos deux héros...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_« Je le regardais, descendant lentement, près à rejoindre la mer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'adieu, enfin je ne crois pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était maintenant en sécurité. Moi, je restait là, attendant que l'on m'arrache à la vie, j'avais même peur de prier pour pouvoir un jour, à nouveau, me perdre dans son regard. »_

* * *

La proue du paquebot s'enfonçait lentement dans l'océan glacé atlantique. Je jetais un regard à tous ces hommes et femmes paniquée à l'idée de finir leur vie à cause d'une telle tragédie. Je rigolais intérieurement, me disant qu'au final, le capitaine aurait son nom en première page de couverture demain. Puis un enfant vint me voir apeuré, ne sachant ou aller, perdu dans cette foule... Ensuite, j'entendis des coups de feu à bâbord puis des cris. « Tout part en couille » me fit-je la réflexion.

Insubmersible hein ? Quelle ironie quand on sait qu'un seul caillou de glace en est venu à bout. Putain mais qu'est ce que je fout dans un merdier pareil. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari... Ah ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre...

* * *

_5 jours auparavant..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponse aux reviews :

Nawaki-Chan : Je te remercie sincèrement :D bon, bien écrit je ne dirais pas, l'orthographe et moi ne font pas réellement bon ménage ^^ en tout cas, je suis très heureux que mon introduction t'es plue :D. Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. Par contre au niveau des post chapitres, les délai risquent pas mal de varier car bien que les vacances approche, je dois malheureusement travailler :X j'essairais de terminer cette fiction avant septembre ^^.

**Chapitre 1 : N'est stupide que la stupidité**

_"Inscription au journal de bord :_

_Southampton, 10 avril 1912 :_

_Membres d'équipage à bord : 886_

_Passagers de première classe : 183_

_Passagers de seconde classe : 248_

_Passagers de troisième classe : 491_

_Incendie dans la soute à charbon n°6_

_Départ de Southampton prévu : 12h15"_

J'étais tranquillement installé dans une cabine de troisième classe, feuilletant un livre émettant des hypothèse sur la disparition du SS Huronian, cargo de la Allan Line disparu 10 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'un jeune garçon entra. Il devait avoir tout au plus 18 ans, peut-être même 20. Je n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et continua à lire tranquillement. Je lui jetais quelque petit coup d'œil, histoire de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'allongeait tout juste, sortant tout comme moi un livre dont je ne parvenait pas a voir le titre, et il se plongea dans sa lecture, sans un regard pour moi. Pas que j'en fût outré, simplement... Dérangé. Nous allions passer 7 jours dans la même cabine, la moindre des choses aurait quand même été un simple bonjour.

Soudain un bruit semblable à celui d'une corne de brume retentit, me coupant dans mes pensées. "Le bateau est sur le départ" me dis-je. Je sautais de la couchette sortant une cigarette et je pris la direction du pont. Je m'engouffrais dans le couloir blanc. D'ailleurs quel contraste.. Murs et plafonds blanc et le sol d'une couleur.. Indéfinissable, courant et courant sur des dizaines de mètres de couloirs. Assez étrange comme goût artistique. J'ai connu mieux.

Après quelques mètres, je revins sur mes pas, ne comptant pas laisser mon voisin seul.

"Hey, dis moi, tu compte rester ici ou monter sur le pont ? Y'a pas mal de gens à voir tu sais !" lui expliquais-je.

"Je n'ai personne à voir." me répondit-il froidement.

J'attrapais alors sa main et dans un sourire je lui répondit.

"Et alors ? Moi non plus !"

Avant de le lever de son lit et de l'emmener sur le pont malgré ses protestations et les jolis nom d'oiseaux qu'il me balançais à la figure. Une fois arrivé à l'air libre, je lâchais sa main et je m'étonnais de constater qu'il me suivait toujours. Le nombre de gens présent était tout bonnement hallucinant ! Le pont était rempli, je voyais des enfants courir dans tous les sens, bien trop excité de partir en Amérique. Quelques uns passèrent tout près de moi et un faillit trébucher lorsqu'il me rentra dedans. Je le rattrapa de justesse et lui dit un rapide "Attention à toi la prochaine fois" et il parti rejoindre ses camarades.

Je me dirigea vers la barrière bâbord et m'appuya contre elle faisant des grands signe de la main à tous les gens que je pouvais voir à quai. Mon voisin, un peu plus timide restait en retrait, profitant simplement la vue que la hauteur du paquebot lui apportait. Je le trouve assez mystérieux. Cela fait à peine trente minutes que je l'ai rencontré mais il m'intrigue. Je sentit les machines démarrer et le paquebot fut traîné un peu plus loin que le quai d'embarcation avant de réellement démarrer. J'attrapa la cigarette accrochée à mon oreille et chercha mes allumettes.

"Mince...", je les avais laissé en bas dans mon veston. Quel abruti ! Je me dirigeais vers mon voisin qui entre temps s'est assis sur un banc et lui demandais si il en avait. Il me sortit ses allumettes et se prit lui aussi une cigarette. J'allumais la mienne.

"J'peux m'asseoir ici ?" lui demandais-je.

"Fais seulement. A ce que je sache mon nom n'est pas écrit dessus" fit-il en rigolant.

Je pris place à côté de lui et lui tendit ma main.

"Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa" me répondit-il, serrant en retour ma main.

Ainsi il s'appelait Sasuke...

Un peu curieux de sa présence ici, je lui demandais.

"Tu compte faire quoi en Amérique ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Bah oui, une fois que ce bateau sera à quai, tu compte faire quoi ?"

"J'ai pas vraiment d'objectif précis, j'vais en Amérique parce que j'en ai envie. Et quitte à choisir, je préférerais rester sur ce paquebot... Ça m'éviteras des problèmes."

"Tu sais, ce paquebot ne va pas rester dans l'océan Atlantique pendant les cents prochaines années hein, va bien falloir que tu sache quoi faire !" lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me regardait avec un sourire...

"Je vivrais au jour le jour, voyons ce que l'avenir nous réserve ! Qui sait ce qui pourrais nous arriver demain. Je ne me pose pas la question de savoir où je vais et pourquoi, je le fais c'est tout." me répondit-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

"Tu me semblais pourtant le genre de garçon à devoir tout organiser à l'avance."

"Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses."

Et sur cette phrase, nous restèrent dehors pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne rentre dans ma... notre cabine.

"Bien écoute Sasuke, pour ma part, je vais somnoler un peu."

"D'accord, on se revoit plus tard !"

Sur ces mots, je descendit jusqu'à la cabine, m'installa sur mon lit et continua ma lecture avant de m'endormir.


End file.
